Friday the Thirteenth
by A. Kiwi
Summary: Jinx leaves the HIVE, and loses her memory. What happens when Speedy finds her? Possibly JinxSpeedy later into the story. PG to be safe. R&R Flames accepted.
1. Prologue: Countdown

**Friday the Thirteenth**

**By: A. Kiwi**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or related characters...

~

**Prologue: Countdown**

**10 minutes to ****midnight****…**

Jinx was perched on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean on which the HIVE building sat.  She had taken out the black binders holding her hair in pigtails, so her cotton-candy pink hair blew freely around her face.  The velvety sky was dotted with stars.  Jinx actually smiled.  

**9 minutes to ****midnight****…**

Her skimpy black dress was not very warm, so she shivered quite a bit as the sea breeze chilled her and random droplets of water from waves that were splashing against the cliff hit her face.  This was how she wanted to die… she decided.  She wanted to die on a night as peaceful as this one, with the hypnotic sound of waves lapping against the shore in her ears.  

**5 minutes to ****midnight****…**

She shook some water off her face and took off her double-decker shoes, letting the grass tickle her feet.  Right now… in this moment, she was completely at peace with herself, and with the world.  Out of the backpack at her side, she pulled out a headset, borrowed from Terra Markov, honorary member of the HIVE.  She slid in a CD and listened to it.  It was Superstition, by Raven Symone.  Jinx had earlier on seen the music video for this on Disney Channel, and immediately named it her theme song, after all, every villain has to have a good theme song, right?

**1 minute to ****midnight****…**

As the song ended, she slipped off the headset and slid it back into the backpack.  She fitted back on her shoes and pulled out a bottle of black ink.  She dumped the bottle over her head, turning her beautiful cotton-candy pink hair black.  Jinx zippered the backpack, and checked her watch.

**30 seconds to ****midnight****…**

Jinx fitted the backpack straps over her shoulders and ran into the woods.  She would not endanger the HIVE, or herself, by staying here.  

**Midnight****.******

Gizmo watched her retreating back from his dormitory window.  

"Come back soon Jinx… come back soon…"

Then she was swallowed by shadows.

~

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon, just as long as I get reviews.**            ****


	2. Chapter 1: Companion

**Friday the Thirteenth**

**By: A. Kiwi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or related characters.**

**~~~**

**Chapter 1: Companion**

After a week of wandering around in good weather, it had begun to rain. Not very hard at first, only little droplets of rain, but then the clouds opened up and dumped buckets of water. Jinx's whole body felt numb, and she didn't know what kept her going all this time, or got her this far. She was in a small town. Beryl, she believed it was called. It neighbored Jump City. Continuing down the street, she passed dark stores with closed signs in the windows, and took shelter under any canopy she could find.

The rain poured with no avail. If anything, it poured harder. Jinx fell on her knees in the middle of the road, shivering. A pair of headlights from a car illuminated her fallen figure. A car horn honked, and when the driver realized that Jinx was not budging, they hit the brakes. 

Jinx prayed that the car would just hit her now, but instead, heard a car door slam. A lone figure walked through the rain, and to her side. 

"You ok?" Said the figure.

Jinx just shivered, while the figure loomed over her, waiting for a reply.

"Ok, it's no longer a question of whether you're ok. You're coming with me."

Jinx felt a pair of strong arms lift her off the ground, and tried to protest. Her lips moved speechlessly, and Jinx felt completely helpless. She was carried to the car and put in the backseat. A blanket was thrown over her, and the person climbed into the front seat. Jinx slipped into the soft comfort of sleep. 

~

Jinx's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her pink eyes. She sat up, and a blanket slid off her. _Where am I? _She swung her feet over the side of the couch she was laying on, noticing that she was wearing a long white nightdress, like those seen worn on patients in the hospital. She stood on unsteady feet, hobbling off the couch like a child first learning to walk, then began to fall, on the slow plummet to the floor. She was shocked when a pair of strong arms caught her before impact, and pulled her up. 

"Whoa, take it easy. You've had a rough night."

The person helped her back over to the couch and sat her down. Jinx glanced up at the person. They looked back at her. He had orange hair, and looked in their late teen years. They wore a skintight red uniform, with a yellow utility belt and boots. There was a small patch on his chest, yellow with a black letter 'S' in the middle of it. He was very muscular. He also had a white and black mask on, over his eyes which made him look handsome and mysterious. Jinx blushed, already having fantasies of her with him.

"You alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so," said Jinx. "Do you know my name?"

"You don't remember your name?" Asked the male.

"No, sorry," said Jinx shamefully. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, my name is Speedy." 

"That is what the 'S' on your patch stands for?" Jinx was being extremely naïve.

"We'll have to think of a name for you," said Speedy. It was obvious she needed help. Speedy had already made up his mind that he would be the one to help her. "What do you like?"

"I don't know," said Jinx, searching her strangely empty mind. It was like there was a dam there, holding back her stream of thoughts. But she couldn't break it, not just yet. 

"Well, um… you have pink eyes and raven black hair…"

"How about Raven?" Asked Jinx.  In her mind, part of the dam holding her thoughts back cracked, and Jinx was left with the memory of a cloaked figure with glowing white eyes, chanting '_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.'  _Jinx closed her eyes and tried to hold the memory before it was gone.

"No, sorry. I have a friend who has a friend who goes by the name Raven." Speedy said.

"Um…" said Jinx, lost.

"Sorry, did I lose you there?" Asked Speedy. 

"How could you have lost me? I am right here…" Jinx said. Speedy started laughing wildly, and Jinx looked horrified. "Have I caused you damage?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"No, no, no," said Speedy, still grinning. "How about we call you Companion?" 

"It is kind of long…" said Jinx skeptically. 

"Ok, then it's settled! Why don't you get some rest now?" Asked Speedy, standing up. Jinx nodded her agreement. 

"I do feel… how you say… 'tired,'" said Jinx, laying back down. Speedy left and walked into the next room, shutting off the lights as he went. Jinx closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

~~

_A pair of headlights from a car illuminated her fallen figure. A car horn honked, and when the driver realized that she was not budging, they hit the brakes. _

_She prayed that the car would just hit her now, but instead, heard a car door slam. A lone figure walked through the rain, and to her side. _

_"You ok?" Said the figure._

_She just shivered, while the figure loomed over her, waiting for a reply._

_"Ok, it's no longer a question of whether you're ok. You're coming with me."_

_She felt a pair of strong arms lift her off the ground, and tried to protest. Her frozen lips moved speechlessly, and she felt completely helpless. She was carried to the car and put in the backseat. A blanket was thrown over her, and the person climbed into the front seat. She slipped into the soft comfort of sleep._

~~

Jinx awoke, gasping. Cold sweat ran down her face. Had she just remembered something? 

"Speedy!" She called out to the empty room. When he didn't come running, she stood up shakily and leaned against the wall, making her way to the kitchen. Onto the refrigerator, there was taped a note. 

_Dear Companion,_

_Gone out shopping for food and clothes.__ Food is in the fridge, eat what you want._

_Signed,_

_The Speedmister_

Jinx found a silver handle attached to the door where the note was taped, and tugged, opening it. A few sandwiches wrapped in plastic, and cans of soda meet her gaze. She pulled a wrapped sandwich and soda out of the fridge, and resealed the door. She leaned against the wall, and found her way to the table, where she sat down. Jinx unwrapped the sandwich slowly, and began to eat it, using only small bites. After awhile, she cracked open the soda, and gulped it down. After she finished eating, she was left with a pressure in her lower stomach. 

Somehow she knew this meant she had to go to the bathroom. She helped herself to her feet and used the wall as a support to get herself to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet, and slowly, the pressure faded away. After flushing the toilet, Jinx returned to the main room, groping her way along the wall, and sat on the couch. A shiny black box sat a few yards away from her. Jinx studied it, curious. She felt that she knew something about it, but couldn't remember. 

Jinx slipped off the couch, and crawled over to the box. She found a button, and pushed it. Something called the News was on. She sat cross-legged in front of the screen, her face inches away from it. 

"And reported earlier today, a young girl of 14 been missing for eight days now. Here is a picture of her…" the anchorwoman announced. A small picture of a thin girl appeared in the top right corner of the screen.  Jinx studied it. The girl had pink hair, up in two pigtails. Her face was a pale-grayish color, and her cheeks were tinted pink. She wore a black dress and necklace. As Jinx moved her gaze to the eyes, she caught a quick glimpse of them before the picture disappeared.

"She responds to the name Jinx, and if found, please report it to the authorities immediately." The anchorwoman concluded. "Now to you, Bob…" 

The screen switched over to another person, who immediately said, "Thanks, Jane. It seems that-" 

_Click._

Jinx turned the TV off. There was something familiar about that 'Jinx' the anchorwoman had talked about. She just couldn't seem to place her finger on it. Jinx's head was a sea of thoughts.  She calmly tried to sort them out, but nearly had a meltdown when she couldn't. 

"Maybe I need some sleep," she said, crawling back over to the couch and hoisting her up.  

~

**Finally! **

**I am so sorry it took so long for the update! I've been very stressed out lately, and I'm sorry it took so long for the update.  Please don't kill me.  I'm already halfway done with the next chapter anyways ^_^ **

**Notes to reviewers:**

**Someone- Here's your update, sorry it didn't come sooner**

**riley/mia****- No, Jinx isn't going to kill herself, I think you miscomprehended.  And besides, Blackfire was a villainess to.  So far there have only been two villainesses to threaten the Titans, and that's only unless you're not counting Kitten and the Chrysalis eater (who can hardly count as villains)  **

**Krimzon Dawn- I know what she really is (working for Slade), but her being from the HIVE is how I chose to have it for my story.  It's going to tie in later.  You're very perspective.**

**kosumi****: Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Nethrion: It's not _really _a short story.  It will continue for more chapters.  I think you got that impression because I hadn't updated for awhile maybe?  Or maybe not.  I don't know.**

**That's all my reviews for the precious chapter I think.  ^^ Thankies to you all!  I hope you haven't given up on the story. **

**Please Review!**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**V**


End file.
